A Split Second Decision
by lil'breezygreen
Summary: A decision made in the blink of an eye will change the life of one agent and all of the lives of those around him. I own nothing about Criminal Minds.
1. Chapter 1

The night air was warm as the agents of the BAU quietly crept around on the roof of the tall high priced hotel checking all corners and angles for the unsub they were seeking.

"Clear." Several different voices called as they continued to move around.

"We have bodies!" A female voice called to the others.

Foot steps could be heard moving to one spot near the edge of the building.

"Someone call the medics and secure the scene." A deep voice called.

Aaron Hotchner holstered his gun and began to make his way back to the stairs that led to the roof. Just before he reached the door a rustling noise caught his attention. He quickly pulled his gun and moved toward the noise.

"FBI. Show yourself!" He demanded.

Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid ran to their leader's side with their weapons drawn. "Don't shoot." A tiny female voice whimpered from the near by air vent she was hiding in. Slowly a figure emerged from behind the shadows covering the opening.

"Angel?" Spencer called putting his gun away and going to her.

"What the hell?" Morgan asked looking at Aaron who still had his gun aimed at the girl. She was trembling with fear and had tear stains on her cheeks.

"What are you doing here Angel?" Spencer asked.

"I I I..was hot and needed some air." Was all she managed to get out.

Aaron put his gun away and went over to assist Spencer with the frightened young woman.

"Did you see what happened?" Aaron asked.

All she could do was nod yes.

"Come on. We need to get you out of here." Aaron put his arms around the frightened young woman and she clung to him tightly as if he was the only thing left in the world holding her up. Moving slowly her legs began to buckle and Aaron reached down and scooped her up in his arms to carry her. Her head fell onto his shoulder causing her nose and lips to brush against his neck. The feel of her breath tickling him on his sensitive skin made his chest tighten and the butterflies dance in his stomach.

* * *

"All I wanted was to get some air. I was hot and Carrie agreed to cover to let me get some. I walked out on the roof when I heard a noise. I walked over to see what it was and I saw a man pointing a gun at two other men." Angel was shaking and Spencer walked over to sit down next to her putting a hand on her back to comfort her. Aaron continued to listen as she stammered on.

"I was hiding when I heard two shots. I didn't see what happened. I just wanted to hide so he wouldn't shoot me too. I don't think he knew I was up there. I was too afraid to come out until I knew the police had gotten here."

"Why were you at the hotel in the first place tonight?" Aaron asked folding his arms in front of him.

"Carrie and I agreed to work the coffee bar for the CEO convention." Spencer reached across the table and slid a tissue box over in front of the sobbing woman.

"Did you get a look at him?" Aaron pressed on.

"He wa wa was wearing a hat. Like a ski mask that covered his face. He was dressed all in black. I just wanted to hide." She then broke out in sobs almost to the point of hyperventilating.

"It's alright Angel." Aaron said in a soft voice. "We can talk more later." He got up from his chair watching as Spencer rubbed his hand over her back trying to sooth her. A pang of jealousy began to well up in him at the sight of Spencer touching her. Aaron thought Angel was cute the first day he saw her in the coffee shop but he never made the attempt to get to know her since he had just met someone new and she was with him every morning. Aaron stepped out of the room leaving Spencer to comfort her instead.

* * *

"So what do we have?" Aaron said swiftly entering the round room where the others were waiting. Jenifer Jareau, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss and Penelope Garcia made up the rest of his beloved behavioral analysis team.

"It is the same unsub who has been pulling this crap for years." Derek said coming in holding pictures of the crime scene. "The trademark shot of one bullet to the artery in the neck."

"Hotch this guy has been dormant for a long time. Why would he be back on the market again after all of this time?" Emily asked.

"I don't think he's been dormant just active somewhere else in the world. Garcia try and find anything that has occurred elsewhere with this signature kill."

_**Several months earlier…..**_

Spencer smiled watching the sweet looking new girl dance to the music playing behind the counter making froth for someone's cappuccino. Café Monument was his favorite coffee house to get his morning fix. The light brown haired cutie had been there a little over a week and he had yet to have her make his coffee for him. Carrie the other young woman who worked there usually tripped over herself to wait on him. Carrie was nice and obviously liked him but he didn't find her attractive. Today was his chance to meet the new cutie. Carrie was nowhere in sight.

"Hi what can I get for you?" A sweet voice said to him.

Spencer found himself dumbstruck looking at her. Her big hazel eyes were blinking at him and the light caught the blonde highlights she had in her hair. The two outside incisors of her pearly white teeth slightly protruded out making her smile even more enticing.

"Hello?" She softly said still looking at him.

Snapping out of his daze. "Oh um double vanilla latté."

"You got it." She turned to make his coffee.

She was petite and looked like she was probably just past collage age. His eyes were following her round squeezable little hind end as she shook her hips back and forth still dancing to the music. Spencer didn't have much experience meeting and talking to women and he knew he would blow it this time too. He continued to stare intensely while she made his drink. She turned around once giving him a sweet smile and catching him gawking. His face became hot and he pushed his hands in his pockets looking away.

"Here you are?" She almost sang handing him his cup.

He fumbled around in his pocket and handed over a bill.

"Keep the change." He said giving a nervous smile and walking out the door. Angel looked down seeing that he had handed her a twenty.

* * *

Aaron tried to hide the smile on his face as he exited the elevator to the BAU. His training for the triathlon was going well and he was happy to now have a training partner to boot.

"I see you saw your new friend again this morning." Rossi said coming up behind him.

"We are just training together." Aaron said trying to brush off his comment.

"So what happens when the training is over? You are going to need a new excuse to see her."

"I've got it covered Dave." He said walking away from the conversation.

Rossi looked up noticing Kevin Lynch coming out of Penelope's office looking happy.

"Love is in the air." Rossi smirked to himself.

* * *

Spencer was tapping nervously on his desk with a pencil trying to concentrate on the file in front of him.

"Oh that's it! Morgan you take that pencil away from him or I am going to shove it up his…" Emily snorted.

"Calm down woman. What is with you today?" Morgan asked the irritated woman removing the pencil from Spencer's hand.

"Hey." Spencer protested.

"Didn't you just hear what Emily said she was going to do with this if I didn't take it away?" Morgan asked pointing the pencil at him.

Spencer just shook his head not having a clue what she had said.

"That's it I am leaving the weirdness in this area." Morgan picked up the things he was working on and left to find a safer spot. Spencer reached for another pencil.

"Don't even think about it." Emily warned.

JJ came out of her office on a mission heading to her boss's office carrying a file.

"Looks like we are about to get a case." Spencer noticed.

Emily groaned.

* * *

Spencer hesitated outside the coffee shop before going inside. To his relief there she was. Her hair was tied up in a loose knot in the back of her head today. It made her look a bit older and still the cutest thing he had ever seen.

"Well I was wondering if my latte was so bad it scared you off." She teased leaning on the counter.

He smiled. "It was actually very good. I was out of town on a case."

"So just what do you do?"

"I work for the Behavioral Analysis Unit for the FBI."

"Oh I see. So you catch killers."

"Yes." He was rocking back and forth on his heals.

"Well my name is Angel. What can I get you today?"

"Dr Spencer, Dr Reid, I mean just Spencer. He stammered nervously not sure what he was trying to spit out at her. "I will have the same as before."

" Ok, just Spencer. One double vanilla latte coming up." She smiled turning away from him.

He felt so stupid just then. He was doing so well until she had told him her name and he attempted to tell her his. He had hoped to ask her to a movie but his blundering made him reconsider. Angel slid the cup to him on the counter.

"I think Carrie is going to be angry that she has missed you two days now." She snickered.

"Well, thanks." He said handing over another twenty. "Keep the change."

* * *

Aaron had completed his triathlon and finally introduced his friend Beth Clemmons to his son Jack. The BAU ladies were nursing hangovers from the girls night out the night before. Spencer was frazzled from babysitting Henry, JJ's son so the ladies could party. He needed coffee and wondered if Angel was working today. They had become friendlier with each other during his morning visits and he looked forward to them. He was excited at the fact that she was flirting with him. It was hard for him on the mornings he was away on a case because she was as much his morning fix as was the coffee she made for him.

Just as Spencer was about to make his exit Emily grabbed his arm.

"We are going for brunch and you are coming with us."

* * *

Finally back from his latest case Spencer happily made his way inside the coffee house and walked quietly up to the counter.

Angel had her back to him mumbling to herself. "You say this coffee is blasphemes. I'll give you blasphemes." She pulled out a tiny package from her apron pocket and pealed the foil away from the chocolate looking bits and broke off two pieces and dropped them into the bottom of the cup. After some thought she broke off two more and dropped them in too then poured the hot shots of espresso over them stirring.

"I sure hope that isn't for me." Spencer whispered.

Angel jumped and turned around. Her cheeks were red at being caught doing the dastardly deed.

"Oh hi Spencer. Childish I know but I am so sick of that bitch over there complaining about my coffee every morning."

Spencer looked over to where she pointed and saw his boss sitting at the table with Beth. "Are you talking about that woman with that guy over there?"

"Yes. He is always very nice but her…."

"That is my boss Aaron Hotchner and that is his new girlfriend." Spencer gave Angel a wink. "I won't tell. I promise. None of us are too fond of her either."

"I don't get it? Why would a nice guy like him be with such a bitch?" She said shaking her head.

Spencer shrugged his shoulders wondering why it mattered to her who Aaron dated.

"I will get you your coffee in a sec. Minus the surprise." She smiled and winked back.

* * *

Penelope was upset when she ran into Derek in the hall.

"Hey what is up baby girl?"

"You knew Kevin was going to ask me to marry him. You could have warned me."

"He didn't want me to say anything." Morgan said defending himself.

"Well now I have nobody." She stormed off past him.

"What is with Garcia?" Rossi asked.

"I think she just broke up with Lynch."

Rossi raised his eyebrows at Morgan. "Beth isn't well so Aaron and I are going out for a drink. Want to join us?"

"Sure." Morgan said looking over to where Penelope had walked out. "I could use one."

* * *

Just as the bartender poured the next round all three phones buzzed at the same time alerting the men they were needed back at the BAU. "Two prominent CEO's of large corporations were just assonated." They all moaned and made their way to office.

Reid, JJ and Prentiss were already there to meet the others to go to the crime scene.

"We need to secure the perimeter and make sure the assassin isn't still up there."

_**Back to the present…..**_

Spencer walked out of the room Angel was sitting in. She was still very shaken from the earlier events of the evening. He wanted to throw his arms around her and kiss her and tell her everything would be alright and make her the innocent girl again he met in the coffee shop.

"Did you get anymore from her?" Aaron asked.

"No. She was just there with the other girl Carrie working the coffee bar for the convention. She took a break and walked out to witness an assassination."

Aaron sighed. "Well we have to keep this out of the media. If the assassin finds out there is a witness then she will be the next target."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emily and JJ tried to make conversation with the nervous woman who was pacing around the hotel room.

"Angel it will be alright. Hotch is making contact with the marshall service and we will get you into the witness protection program. We have no idea how this got leaked to the media." JJ's blue eyes were saddened.

Angel turned to JJ. "I don't want to go into hiding."

"You have to Angel. Even though you really can't ID the unsub he will still try to take you out." Emily told her with as much kindness as possible.

Angel closed her eyes. "This is a nightmare. I am going to wake up." She kept telling herself.

JJ and Emily just looked at each other knowing this poor woman's life was turned upside down.

* * *

Emily stayed with Angel at the safe house and JJ went home for the night.

Angel rolled around in the bed trying to get comfortable but couldn't. She looked over to see that Emily was sound asleep.

She quietly pulled back the covers and got on her clothes. She wasn't about to stay here.

Sneaking to the door and cracking it open she saw the guard was away from his post making rounds.

Angel made a run for it down the hall to the stairwell. She had to get out of there.

* * *

She was strolling aimlessly down the sidewalk and saw a bar open and went inside.

"What can I get you doll." The bartender asked as she sat down on the bar stool.

Angel began to dig around in her pockets realizing she didn't have any money.

"I guess nothing." She said letting out a sigh.

"What will it be? It's on me. You look like you have had a rough day."

"You have no idea." She said thanking the kind man for buying her the much needed drink.

The bar was mostly inhabited by men who seemed to be there for the same reason she was, drowning her sorrows with booze.

* * *

Angel had no more than finished her shot when she saw Aaron and Derek making their way into the bar.

"I should have known." She mumbled to herself.

Aaron began walking to her. Morgan hovered back by the door.

"Come on. Your partying is done for the night. I knew I should have kept you with me in the first place." Aaron said taking her arm.

Just as she was about to spout something off to him she heard Morgan shout. "Gun!"

Aaron pulled his gun as a shot fired and a bullet hit the man sitting on the bar stool next to her. A warm tingle enveloped her face and neck from the blood spray flying from the victim. Morgan fired his gun at the shooter as Aaron pulled Angel to the floor with him.

Guns were firing and bullets were flying as the bar patrons scrambled to get out of the way.

When the noise ended and the shooter was dead. Angel could hear Aaron shouting at Morgan. "We have to get her out of here!"

"Meet me in the ally Hotch." He yelled back disappearing out the door.

Aaron got up off the floor and picked up Angel up and threw her over his shoulder and ran for the back exit.

Morgan had somehow gotten his hands on a motorcycle and came skidding to a stop in front of Aaron. Aaron then tossed Angel onto the motorcycle in front of Morgan so she was facing his chest. She wrapped her arms and legs around him burring her face into him.

"Get out of here now!" Aaron shouted.

Morgan hit the gas and they flew out of the ally and onto the street. Sirens sounded all around from the approaching first responders.

Morgan weaved the roaring motorcycle in and out through the cars loosing anyone who may have tried to follow.

Angel clung on to him with all of her strength as they flew onto the freeway and out of the area.

* * *

Finally rolling to a stop in a thick wooded area Morgan shut off the loud motor. Still clinging to him she asked quietly. "What now?"

* * *

It had to be some sort of a state park they were in because there were bathrooms just over the hill. She needed to use one.

Morgan checked it out to make sure it was safe and Angel went in. At least it was a real toilet with a sink.

She finished peeing and went to wash her hands. A cracked mirror over the sink showed the blood spatter still on her face. She pulled out paper towels and began to wash it off the best she could.

"Feel better?" Morgan asked. She just looked at him blankly.

"Reid is coming to pick you up and take you somewhere safe to meet up with US Marshall Burk."

"Great." She said flatly.

"We will need to hang out here for a couple of hours then we will meet up with Spencer." She walked over to a nearby picnic table and sat down putting her head in her hands. Morgan went over and sat down next to her.

"Why did you leave the safe house Angel?" Morgan asked.

"I couldn't stand the idea of being locked up in a room like that. I just needed to get out and breathe."

"You did a stupid thing." Angel gave Derek a dirty look.

"Is this what the rest of my life will be Derek?"

"I don't know." He answered softly.

"Then maybe I should have let that guy shoot me on that roof instead of hide."

* * *

Morgan stood leaning up against the motorcycle as Angel paced back and forth.

Finally a little compact car not bearing government issued plates on it pulled up. Spencer climbed out and walked over to Morgan.

"You have everything you need?" Morgan asked.

"Yes. There should be no way to trace our moves until we reach the rendezvous sight." Spencer gave Angel a slight smile and she walked to the car and got in on the passenger side.

"Good luck man and be careful."

* * *

Thanks everyone for reading! This really is a lot of fun!


	3. Chapter 3

**Before reading, this chapter gets a bit saucy. Proceed with caution.**

Chapter 3

After several hours of driving Spencer pulled up to a motel in a small town. Angel had fallen asleep so Spencer quietly got out of the car to go and get a room before waking her. When he came back with the key he opened the passenger side door to wake Angel. Her eyes were still puffy from all of the crying she had been doing.

"Come on. I got us a room so you can take a shower and get some rest." She climbed out of the car and Spencer grabbed two bags from the trunk and led her to the room.

"This place reminds me of the Bates' Motel in Psycho." She murmured looking around.

"Well if it makes you feel any better the desk clerk was a woman and looked nothing like Norman." Spencer tried to reassure her.

"Are you sure? Remember Norman dressed up like his mother." Spencer couldn't help but smile. Even under all of the stress a tiny bit of her sense of humor remained.

Angel sighed when the door closed and locked behind her.

"Emily packed a bag for you." He said holding it out to her.

"Thanks. I most defiantly need a shower." She took the bag and went into the bathroom. Spencer put down his bag and sat down on the bed. He was a bit nervous being alone in the room with her.

He never did get around to asking her out on a date but they had gotten to know each other during his morning visits to the coffee shop. Spencer was glad to be the one there with her.

Hotch seemed a bit irritated with him when he said he would take Angel to meet Burk and he wondered why. The thought quickly passed from his mind when he heard the water turn on to the shower and he picked up the remote to the TV and flipped it on.

* * *

Angel came out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around her. Spencer felt his face turn red. Her wet hair hung down around her face and some drops of water still remained on her shoulders.

She walked over and sat down on the bed next to Spencer. He became nervous having her practically naked next to him. The scent of the motel shampoo and soap lingered heavy on her and his thoughts were getting a bit dirty and he had to keep reminding himself to refocus.

"How long until we meet up with Marshall what's his face?" Angel asked.

"I am not quite sure. I was instructed to keep us moving around until I get the call with a location."

"Why can't I just stay with you Spencer? I know you. I feel safe with you."

"I don't specialize in protection. This is an unusual situation." He folded his arms in front of him trying not to stare at her.

"Does this mean that I may never see you again?" She asked sadly.

Spencer's stomach began to turn. That thought hadn't occurred to him.

"I guess that is possible." A small flicker of panic began to well up in him.

"This is so unfair. Things were just beginning to go well in my life. I met you and now this." The tears began to well up in her eyes again.

Spencer couldn't bear to see that. He put his arms around her and pulled her into his chest and she began to let loose crying again.

* * *

Angel's tears began to dampen his shirt but he continued to hold her until she began to stop sobbing. He ran his hand over her damp hair. It felt silky to his hand. She lifted her head up to look him in the eye. She looked so helpless and he wanted to comfort her more.

"Spencer." She whispered. "Will you make love to me." Her pleading eyes were batting at him.

His heart jumped into his throat. He wasn't expecting that.

"Angel I am here to protect you. It would be wrong."

"Why? I would feel safer with you covering me with your body. Inside me." She almost purred.

"I can't." He said quietly even though he wanted to more than anything.

She got up on her knees and moved over to straddle him. Spencer froze as she positioned herself on him.

"Don't you want me?" Her mouth was pouting.

"Of course I do. It's just wrong."

"I really just need to feel something before I go away." Angel placed a hand softly on his chest and slowly made her way down to his face. Her lips were parted slightly and he could feel her breath on him. She looked at him longingly before moving in to kiss him.

He couldn't resist her touch. He molded his lips around hers pressing into her face. Her lips were so soft. Just as he imagined. Spencer could feel the tingles in his stomach getting more intense.

Angel didn't let her lips off of his biting at him teasingly.

It was driving him to the breaking point feeling his pants beginning to tighten around him.

Spencer reluctantly pulled his lips away and turned his head.

"We can't do this Angel." He panted trying to catch his breath.

She could tell he needed a little more convincing so she reached up to her towel and pulled letting it fall showing Spencer all of her secrets.

His eyes became large and hungry at the sight of her. He licked his lips wanting to touch her.

"We can do anything we want to Spencer." She placed her hands on the sides his head and guided it into her breasts.

Spencer began to breathe harder not able to control himself anymore. His instincts took over opening his mouth and running it over her nipples. Angel sighed at his touch and began to pull at his shirt drawing him in closer to her.

* * *

Spencer finally made his way on top of her. His hands sliding up and down her body while wildly kissing her. All of his inhibitions were gone.

She moaned feeling his hands on her body. There was no turning back now. Regardless of his lack of experience the moment was here and he wasn't going to stop.

Angel moved her legs open wider inviting him in.

He slid inside of her, heart pounding, tension in his middle, eager to burst.

She grabbed his hips pulling him deeper into her.

He was panting hard moving in and out of her and he knew he wouldn't last long.

Angel licked at his neck as he buried his face into her and let loose convulsing on top of her. He groaned with each spasm pumping into her. He was drunk from the endorphin surge, a feeling he only had in his dreams collapsing on top of her.

Angel continued to rub her hands up and down his back as he began to recover.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her.

"For what?" She asked.

"I wasn't what you expected." He sounded almost ashamed.

He tried to move off of her but she held him tight keeping him on top of her.

"You did just what I wanted Spencer. You made me feel something wonderful by being close to me. I feel very special that I am your first."

He lifted his head up and looked at her seeing in her eyes that she meant what she said.

* * *

It was still early in the evening and they were both hungry so they left in search of a place to eat. Walking down the sidewalk they spotted a small diner and went in.

Spencer couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. He had finally gotten laid and by a woman who he had already lost his heart to. He had taken a lot of flack over the years for still being a virgin but he wanted it to be special and she was worth the wait.

They didn't say much to each other while eating. Angel could tell he wanted to get back to their room and go around again. She was only to happy to oblige him.

* * *

An annoying ring woke the pair from their sleep. Spencer untangled himself from Angel and staggered up and found the phone that was in his pants pocket.

Angel stayed where she was knowing it was the call about the rendezvous place. She couldn't quite make out everything Spencer was saying as he talked fast.

When the call ended he walked back over to the bed and sat down. She looked beautiful to him with her hair all messed up barely covered by the sheet. This was the moment they both were dreading.

"We are meeting up with Burk in two hours. We need to get moving because it will take a bit to get there."

* * *

The warm breeze blew through the park where Spencer and Angel waited. The nearby clearing had tiny yellow flowers growing all through it. They had very little to say as they waited. It was a fairly secluded spot on the edge of yet another small town.

Spencer dreaded having to tell her goodbye. He checked his watch.

"It shouldn't be much longer." He said.

"I don't want to go." She said quietly.

"You have to." Another silence fell between them.

A car engine sounded just over the hill and turned off. Spencer turned toward the sound and Angel stood behind him as if trying to hide.

When the man appeared over the hill Angel pushed up against Spencer's back.

"It's alright Angel. That is Marshall Burk."

Spencer watched as Burk walked closer noticing a hand slipping around him gripping the gun that was holstered on his hip.

With one swift move Angel had the gun pulled from the holster, cocked and moved out from behind Spencer aiming at the approaching Marshall and fired. The bullet sliced through the artery in Burk's neck dropping him like a stone to the ground.

Spencer had stopped breathing not sure what was happening. He turned to his lover questioningly only to see that she had the gun pointed at him.

* * *

A wicked laugh began to ring out from Angel's mouth.

"You really should see the look on your face right now Dr. Reid." She bent down to a tiny wire in her shirt. "The target has been destroyed. Come and get me."

"Angel I don't understand?" Spencer was still stunned. All of the sweetness had drained from her eyes.

"Well it would appear that I just got the better of you. I am the one you have been protecting me from. Marshall Burk was my target and I needed all of you at the BAU to help lead me to him." Spencer couldn't believe his eyes or ears.

"It is a shame though Spencer. I would have loved to have spent more time with you."

The sound of an approaching helicopter was getting louder.

" I am sorry Spencer. I could have taught you so much." She said.

Spencer saw a small moment of hesitation in her eyes before the gun fired and he felt a sharp sting penetrate him.

The helicopter landed in the clearing and Angel ran to climb in.

Spencer could hear the sound of the roaring propellers begin to disappear and he reached for his phone and dialed a number before passing out.

* * *

The helicopter was safely in the air and Angel set down the Dr's gun. She looked at the man sitting in the seat next to her.

"So all missions were accomplished?" He asked.

"The target is dead." She answered sternly.

"What about Dr. Reid?" Angel didn't answer.

"You didn't kill him? Have you lost your mind?"

"Don't worry brother dear it will be fine."

"Well, I guess your cover is obviously blown now."

"You honestly don't think that the others would figure it out anyway? We have nothing to worry about. Spencer could still prove to be useful."

"What about the other matter?"

"Only time will tell on that." She turned back to the window looking at the passing ground beneath them not wanting to justify her actions anymore.

* * *

Thanks again for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I understand. We will be there as soon as possible. Give strict orders to touch nothing before we arrive." Agent Hotchner made his way to his team.

"We are heading to Ohio. Reid has been shot and Angel is missing. Wheels up in twenty."

* * *

Emily and JJ were at the hospital waiting for word on Spencer as Aaron, Derek and Rossi pulled up to the scene. The local sheriff's department were securing the perimeter.

"We did as you asked and touched nothing."

"Were was Dr Reid when you arrived?" Rossi asked.

"This way." The sheriff led them to the blood soaked ground where Spencer had been.

"Did he say anything when you arrived?" Aaron asked.

"He came to just before the medics loaded him into the ambulance and all he said was she is gone before he passed back out."

Derek made his way to Burk's body. He bent down looking at the wound.

"Hotch. Rossi. It is the signature fatal shot that took him out." Morgan stood up and looked around taking in all the clues of the scene. He noticed the blown over grass in the near by clearing.

"There was a helicopter here. That is how the unsub got in and out."

The men continued to look around when Aaron's phone rang. He answered and stepped away.

"There is something off here Rossi. How did he find her? We took all the necessary precautions." Morgan said shaking his head.

"That was JJ. Spencer is going to be fine. He isn't awake yet though." Aaron reported. Morgan and Rossi both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hotch, I don't get it. This unsub has never left a witness to the crime. Why now?" Morgan went back to Burk's body and looked at the fatal wound again.

"Why would the unsub take Angel with him instead of just killing her?" He then noticed the slight difference in the wound.

"Come take a look at this." Aaron and Rossi came over and bent down to look.

"See the angle on this? The wounds on the CEO's appeared to come from someone who was taller than the victims angled down. This wound is angled up suggesting that the shooter was shorter."

"The ground on the building was level as is the ground we are standing on now." Rossi added.

Hotch stood up. "It is a different shooter than the first. You think Angel is our unsub?" Aaron asked knowing Morgan could be right.

* * *

Everyone was pacing outside the ER waiting to hear Spencer had waken up. The guys shared their theory about Angel with JJ and Emily.

"Well this just proves that there are two unsubs. One male one female." Emily said.

"I studied the other similar cases. All of the shots were made at close range angled straight or down." Morgan stated.

"Why would she only just now be doing the killing?" Emily added.

"This was her first hit. She is perfecting her skills. It is like she is being trained to take over." Hotch answered.

"Great. Time to hand over the family business to the next generation." Emily mumbled.

Before the discussion could go any further the doctor came out to let the team know Spencer was awake.

* * *

Spencer took a sip from the straw sticking out of his cup. He was glad to see his team there for him.

"Are you ready to tell us what happened?" Hotch asked.

"I think so." He then went through the events leading up to shooting leaving out one little detail that in his mind had nothing to do with what happened. They didn't need to know that he had slept with her.

"She completely took me by surprise." Spencer said looking down and fumbling with the straw in his cup.

"She had us all fooled. She is in the wrong profession. She should be an actress. She would make a killing in Hollywood." Morgan said flatly.

Emily flashed a funny look at Morgan not finding his pun at all funny.

Spencer continued to evade eye contact with the others. He could only think of the events that led up to him being here in this hospital bed. Angel may have put on a good act but he saw the look in her eyes before she shot him. She showed a tiny bit of remorse before pulling the trigger. She didn't want to shoot him and he knew it.

"Garcia ran a full check on her. Angel Green is not her real name. She assumed the identity from a woman in Idaho that had passed away two years ago. There is not a record anywhere to identify who she really is." JJ said with a sigh.

"I guess we are stalled on this until something new arises." Hotch said.

* * *

Spencer began to heal quickly. He was released from the hospital after only a few days. He stayed behind with Garcia to work cases since he was not cleared to travel.

His thoughts were always distracted by the face of his only lover playing over and over in his mind. The usual counseling was in order and he hated having to do it. He played along and told the therapist just what she wanted to hear and never once divulged his secret. His feelings for Angel were intense. He knew that he would have to find some way to compartmentalize them or he would go nuts.

Penelope was slowly getting over Kevin. He left the bureau shortly after she turned down his proposal and she hadn't heard anything from him since then.

Aaron continued to date Beth and he seemed content with how things were going. Jack was even spending time alone with her so they could get to know each other. The other team members were still a bit unsure of her but they were making an effort to make her feel welcome.

* * *

Spencer was finally cleared to travel on cases. It had been a long two and a half months since the shooting. He was making his way up the steps to his apartment tired from the first case back full force and looking forward to some time to relax.

Once he reached the door he slid the key into the lock and opened it, flipped on the light and dropped his go bag to the floor. He shut and locked the door when a voice from behind surprised him causing the hair on his arms to stand straight on end.

"Welcome home Dr Reid." He turned to see Angel standing in his living room. His heart began to race and he blinked hard to make sure she was real.

She was wearing a black wig and colored contacts to darken her eyes. She was dressed in black and standing with her arms folded in front of her smiling evilly. Swallowing hard Spencer slowly reached for his gun with his shaking hand.

* * *

Thanks to all who are reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Now come on Spencer. What kind of a way is that to greet a guest in your home?" Angel cooed at him.

"You you shot me. How else am I supposed to greet you?" He said not taking his hand off his gun.

"Well yes but, I didn't kill you and I should have." She began to move to him slowly.

"Why didn't you?" He asked hotly.

"Because I like you Spencer. We shared something special together. There is no way I could have killed you after that." Without another word she reached down and took his gun from him and pulled the clip out and tossed it across the room.

"What are you doing here?" He asked realizing she wasn't there to finish him off. His heart began to race having her near him.

Angel ran her free hand gently across his face then walked over placed his gun on a book case far away from him.

"I have missed you and I needed to see you again." She batted her eyes at him.

Spencer reached into his pocket pulling out his phone.

"Oh don't bother. Your phone has been knocked out." He looked down to see no signal on it.

"What? You aren't the only one with a technical genius on the payroll." She giggled. "Oh and that spare gun you had hidden. I found that too so you may as well give up."

"Come on Angel why are you really here?" He said coming further into the room.

"I told you. I want more time with you Spencer." He studied her face carefully. Some of the sweetness he had seen in it before was returning.

"Do you know how many disgusting men I have had to sleep with doing this job? Too many." She reached up and pulled the black wig off her head letting her own hair fall around her shoulders.

"So why me then?" He asked swallowing hard.

"For fun. I didn't have to but you are just so darn cute I couldn't resist. I don't get the luxury of choosing so I took the opportunity when I had it."

"You really came here just to have sex again with me."

She slinked forward sliding the zipper down on her jacket. "Yes."

* * *

Spencer knew this was wrong in all ways but his body had other ideas and he couldn't control himself. The clothes were flying all over the bedroom as the couple made their way to Spencer's bed.

She wasn't gentle this time with him. She pushed him down on the bed and got on top of him.

"I can see you missed me too." She cooed bending down to kiss him.

Spencer grabbed on to her and pulled her tight into him. Everything about her felt as soft and sweet as before to him. He devoured her with his mouth remembering just how good she tasted and he missed it.

Angel sighed and moaned as he continued to enjoy feeling every inch of her.

The guilt weighed heavy on him knowing that he should not allow this to happen.

Sweat was pouring off both of them as they continued tearing into each other. Guilt was not going to stop this.

* * *

Panting heavily Spencer pushed Angel's sweaty hair back from her face. Her cheeks were still flushed from the surge of passion and her cute smile was brightly showing as she lay on top of him. Spencer couldn't help but smile back. He was so high again and so was she.

Angel rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. She didn't want to give up this feeling of pure ecstasy she had but she also knew that it was time for her to go soon. Spencer was beginning to fall asleep so Angel slipped her hand down and pulled out a syringe that she had stashed under the mattress. She gave Spencer one more kiss.

"Thank you my love." She whispered in his ear stabbing the needle into him and injecting him with the drug held within it.

* * *

"Reid are you in there!" A loud banging on the door finally stirred Spencer from his drug induced sleep.

"Reid open up!" It was Morgan.

Spencer rubbed his head still not sure what was going on.

"I am going to kick down the door if you don't open it." Morgan shouted.

Spencer climbed out of bed wrapping the sheet around him.

"I'm coming." He said. "Please don't kick down my door." He finally made it and pulled the chain off and turned the lock and opened the door.

"What the hell happened to you? We were all worried when you didn't show up today and didn't call." Morgan came in and closed the door finally noticing that Spencer was only wearing a sheet.

Spencer staggered to the couch and sat down still rubbing his head.

"Are you alright man?" Morgan asked cocking his head to the side. "Oh no way! You got laid last night didn't you?" Spencer looked up at Morgan.

"Oh you did! It is about time. Is she still here?" He asked realizing how loud he was being.

"No she isn't"

"Who was she?" Morgan wanted all of the details.

Spencer wasn't in a sharing mood.

"Alright Reid I will leave you alone for now but you will spill later. I need to call and let the others know you are alright."

"Morgan don't tell them about…well you know."

"Why not? Alright kid. I will just tell them your not feeling well."

* * *

Spencer evaded Morgan by not being alone with him as much as possible the next several weeks. The cases were coming in and it kept the team busy.

Aaron noticed that the young genius was distracted but he didn't press him about what was going on. Spencer had always confided in him in the past when things got to be too much and he was confident that he would about this too when he was ready.

Spencer spent too much time thinking about the beautiful assassin who had seduced him twice now and he knew he was in too deep.

* * *

Angel sat grinning to herself while her brother stood against the wall glaring at her.

"You can wipe that stupid smile off your face now sister." He growled at her.

"Oh don't be bitter brother. I am sorry things didn't work out for you as you had hoped but you don't need to be nasty to me."

"I am not bitter. Jealous? Yes. Not bitter."

"No more dwelling on the past son." A stern voice bellowed from the doorway.

"Hello Father." Angel said getting up to go and give him a hug.

"Hello darling." He smiled. "How are you feeling today?"

"Just fine." She answered smiling and rubbing her stomach.

"Hello son."

"Father."

"Well what wonderful news you gave me. It was time to get the next generation started and now we are on the way. Son you did a marvelous job planning this."

"Thank you father."

"Any word on how your sister is coming along with her mission?"

"As far as I know, nowhere. She has the target sucked in but she hasn't seduced him yet."

"Well we need to move this along. If she is not successful soon we will have to step in. We are wasting time."

"There is one other option father." Angel turned to her brother knowing what he was referring to.

* * *

A few more weeks passed and more cases were given to the team and a more unsubs were dead or behind bars.

Morgan was irritated that Spencer wouldn't tell him who his mystery woman was that finally took his virginity.

Spencer always found himself thinking about her. He felt so guilty not confessing his sin to his boss but he just couldn't bring himself to betray his lover. He ached for her to come back and see him again but she never showed.

He would wake in the middle of the night with sweat pouring from him and his shorts filled with the warm stickiness of his wet dreams he was having about her.

He even went as far as masturbating to relieve his tension which was something he had only did once as a teenager but he felt funny about it and never did it again until now.

He was completely intoxicated with her and she was his only fix.

How could he possibly be in love with a woman who is usually the unsub he hunts to put behind bars? One who shot him non the less? All he knew for sure was that he _was_ in love with her. His sweet Angel.

* * *

JJ came running from her office. "There has been another assassination and it is the same signature as our unsub." It was in California and this time it was a Senator.

The team quickly boarded the jet for the investigation.

"Hotch, the unsubs are back to hitting big targets again. This still makes no sense to me why they would waste time on CEO's and a US Marshall when it has always been high profile people in the past."

"I am sure the CEO's were a rouse to plant Angel with us." Hotch answered.

"I get that. I know that she told Reid that the marshall was her target and she needed us to help her get to him. We established this was her first kill and she was perfecting her skills. I still don't get why she didn't kill Reid. Morgan continued.

Spencer shifted in his seat nervously listening to Morgan.

"Remember we said that this was a male female team. Like the skill was being handed down. Do you think that the male is her father?" Emily added.

"I still feel like we are missing something. Why would the unsubs go to such great lengths to set us all up like this?" Morgan shook his head.

"Well it is just a thought. If this is a father daughter team do you think it is possible that Angel was looking for someone to father a child with her? Not necessarily having Angel take over the killings but give birth to the future killer instead? This was the first time the shot angles were not consistent." Emily knew it was far fetched but she put it out there anyway.

Spencer cleared his throat and began to shift nervously in his seat.

"What is with you kid?" Morgan finally asked him getting irritated with the Dr's squirming.

"You never told me about this theory you had about the family business." Spencer stammered nervously.

"You were a little out of it when we had the discussion. Did something happen you didn't tell us about?" Morgan pressed.

Spencer who was still fidgeting looked down so he didn't have to face the others.

"Out with it now Reid!" Hotch yelled at him.

Rossi put his head down and Emily and JJ sat with wide eyes waiting for an answer.

"I, I slept with her the night before the shooting." Spencer stammered under Hotch's glowering stare.

"I couldn't help myself. She was seemed so afraid and I wanted to comfort her."

"Damn it Reid! You should have told us!" Hotch yelled at him.

"Well that explains why she didn't kill you. She developed an attachment to you." Morgan added. "She couldn't kill the father of the next generation."

"I didn't get her pregnant." Spencer said softly.

"How the hell would you know that?" Hotch asked in an irritated tone.

"She came back to see me a few months later. It was after we returned back from the first case I went on after the shooting. She was waiting for me in my apartment. She hasn't been back since."

"So, you just let her _fuck_ you then get away?" Hotch was beyond angry now with Spencer.

"Aaron calm down." Rossi interjected. The others were stunned at the sound of their beloved leader using that word.

"She injected me with some drug that knocked me out." Spencer added swallowing the tears beginning to well up. He didn't say anymore in his defense. He knew he had already pooped in his nest and now he was going to have to sit in it.

Aaron tossed his files on the ground and moved to the front of the plane to clam himself. He wasn't sure exactly which he was more angry with Spencer for, sleeping with Angel and letting her get away, or just sleeping with her.

"That is the day you didn't show up for work." Morgan remembered.

"I am in big trouble aren't I." Spencer said softly holding his head down.

"Yah kid, I would say you are."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The investigation yielded little to no clues and Aaron suspended Spencer from his duties indefinitely. It was possible this was a career ender for him. Spencer was obsessed with finding Angel. He had to know if he had a child on the way or not. Spencer's lack of technology knowledge limited him in his search and he knew better than to ask Garcia for help. It seemed hopeless that he would ever find her.

He still made frequent trips to Café Monument knowing she wouldn't be there but it was where he met her.

Spencer would occasionally run into Aaron and Beth there in the mornings. He never spoke to them if they were there. The normal scowl Aaron wore on his face was even more prominent than before. It made Spencer shudder at how angry his boss was with him.

Penelope set up a check on Spencer schedule with the others so one of them either called or stopped by each day to check on him. He insisted he was fine and they should just focus on the job. But none of them let up.

* * *

Spencer made his way out of the coffee shop glad that Hotch wasn't there this morning. He took a sip from his coffee and was deciding what he was going to do during the day.

"Spencer?" A familiar voice said from beside him.

"Kevin Lynch. How are you?" Spencer was surprised to see him. Suddenly Spencer's face lit up like the White House Christmas tree.

"I am ok. I had to come back to town to clean up a few things before I am gone for good."

"I am sorry things didn't work out for you and Garcia." Spencer said sympathetically. He knew just about how Kevin felt.

"Well I guess nothing ventured nothing gained." Kevin shrugged.

"How long are you back for?" "I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

"Just another day or so. What do you need?"

"I need to find someone." Spencer wondered if Kevin knew what had happened.

"I can do that. Have you had breakfast yet? I know a little place that makes great pancakes. Then you can fill me in on what's been happening."

"That sounds nice." Spencer smiled then went down the sidewalk with Kevin.

"My car is just down the street." Kevin gestured.

Spencer nodded and followed Kevin to his car and climbed in.

* * *

Darkness enveloped Spencer. He was out for a long time. When he began to stir he quickly noticed his head pounding. He opened his eyes and looked around not recognizing his surroundings. He had no idea what happened or how he got to where he was. All he knew was he wished his head would stop hurting.

The door to the room he was in opened and in walked Kevin.

"Rise and shine Spencer. Someone wants to see you."

"Kevin? What happened?"

"Just come with me." Kevin said handing Spencer a glass of water and some aspirin. Spencer took the pills and gulped down the water. He was thirsty.

"I thought we were going to have pancakes." Spencer suddenly remembered.

"You are. Now come on."

Kevin led Spencer down a long flight of stairs into a huge living room and then on through to the kitchen.

"Where are we Kevin?"

"Just go in and see." Kevin pointed to the door then walked away.

* * *

Spencer hesitantly pushed the kitchen door open and stepped in. A sweet smell caught his nose and he then saw her standing behind the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Kevin said that he promised you pancakes. Have a seat and we can have some."

"Angel? What is going on?" She just smiled at him and motioned to the table.

Spencer walked over and sat down noticing the various toppings for pancakes sitting on the table. Angel walked up behind him setting a plate down on the table in front of him.

"I've missed you love." Angel whispered kissing the top of his head.

She then stepped around into his view. She was lovingly rubbing the round swell that was protruding out in front of her. Spencer knew that it was possible Angel was pregnant with his child but seeing her was still a shock.

"I don't understand. What is this? How did I get here? Why is Kevin Lynch here?"

"Oh my sweet love. I know you have a lot of questions. I will answer them all but first our son wants pancakes." Angel sat down and began to eat.

Spencer watched her as she continued to eat still not believing his eyes.

"Aren't you hungry?" Seeing Spencer wasn't going to eat until he had answers she began.

"Alright, I will tell you but you have to promise me you will eat." Spencer nodded in agreement and reached for his fork.

_**Flashback…**_

Angel wiped the small bit of perspiration from her forehead and sighed.

All of the men in the large room were all dressed in suits and discussing their empires with each other. Kevin was mingling the room keeping a close eye on the door to the roof. Angel couldn't believe how handsome her normally nerdy brother looked wearing a suit and tie.

Two of the CEO's made their way to the exit and up the stairs to the roof.

Angel saw Kevin slowly follow behind. Pausing at the door before going through he scanned the room to make sure nobody was watching. He gave a slight nod to Angel and disappeared through the exit.

"I am so hot Carrie. I really could use some air. Do you mind if I take a short break and go get some?"

"I can cover. When you get back I will take a break too."

"Deal." Angel smiled to her co worker and stepped out from behind the coffee bar.

Kevin was waiting for his sister at the top of the stairs getting his gun out of his shoulder bag.

"Father told me to tell you that it is crunch time. Who ever you end up with after this, is the one you seduce."

"What if I end up with Emily or JJ?" She smirked.

"Then get creative. I know that you aren't into Rossi but as you know he has no ethics when it comes to sex. I see that you have fallen for the sweet virgin Dr Reid but he is moving too slow."

Angel cringed. Not that there was anything wrong with Rossi but he was just to old for her taste. She had indeed fallen for the darling goofy Dr. Thinking of him made the butterflies dance in her stomach.

"Are you alright brother? I know that Penelope delivered quite a blow to you today."

"I am fine." He huffed. "Do you have your tracking device?"

Angel nodded and patted to where her bra strap rested on her shoulder.

"She wouldn't have been happy in our family and you know it. Penelope is all about rainbows and sunshine. I don't think being married to a killer for hire would fit into that little view she has of life."

"Let's get going. We will be watching. Remember this one is for mother." Kevin pulled the ski mask over his face and went out onto the roof.

Angel followed and waited until she heard the shots then went to hide as her brother vanished down the fire escape.

_**Back to the present…**_

"What do you want from me?" Spencer asked. His head was spinning at the details he had just been given.

"I want you to stay and help me raise our son. Once I heard you were suspended for being naughty and not telling anyone about us that is when I sent for you."

Spencer's heart was pounding. He wanted so badly to rush over and kiss her and put his face to her stomach. She looked so beautiful carrying their child inside of her.

"Why did you choose me?"

"Well it was close between you and Aaron but in the end it was your smarts that won out. I honestly didn't expect to fall in love with you Spencer. I was raised not to develop affectionate feelings toward a target but there was just something about you." She shrugged. "I was so afraid that I wouldn't end up with you but fate was on my side." Angel then lovingly placed her hand on her stomach.

The sweetness was back in her eyes that he knew and loved.

"How did you know I got suspended?"

"We have eyes and ears everywhere." Spencer then wondered who else in his life had been watching him.

"My father is the original. He decided that he wanted to pass his skill on to his children so we could take over one day. We have been doing most of the jobs lately so he can semi retire. He wants nothing more than to be a grandfather so he sent us out to find the perfect genes for children. That is when Kevin took the job at the BAU."

"So Kevin wanted Garcia to be the mother of his children?"

"It wasn't in the plan for him to fall in love but he did. It is me and my sister who are to produce the offspring. Penelope just sort of happened. You know how that ended."

"Your sister?"

"Yes. There are three of us. Kevin and I have the same mother but our older sister comes from another."

"Who is your sister targeting?" Spencer wondered.

"She has nothing to do with us. She is working her own agenda."

Spencer sat processing everything he had just been told. He didn't know what to think.

* * *

The bull pen was busy with agents working. Penelope came out of her office and found Derek sitting at his desk.

"Have any of you checked on Spencer today?"

"I haven't. I thought it was your turn."

"I have been trying to reach him since yesterday and nothing."

"I am sure he is fine baby girl. He probably just went to see his mother."

"I don't know." Penelope shifted nervously. "If I don't hear anything by tomorrow I am sending out the marines."

* * *

Aaron dialed the number again and once again it went straight to voicemail.

"Where are they?" He wondered to himself.

It was close to four and Beth was picking Jack up from school today to spend some time with him. Aaron said he would be calling to check in and he thought it was strange that Beth wasn't picking up her phone.

Aaron finally couldn't stand it anymore. He put on his suit jacket and headed out the door to make sure everything was alright.

* * *

Spencer wrapped Angel tight in his arms as they lay in the cozy bed and kissed her softly on the lips.

"What is your real name." He asked realizing he didn't know.

"It is Angel." I decided that I couldn't listen to people call me anything else."

"And Kevin is his real name too?"

"Yes. Don't ask the last name because that will not be revealed."

Spencer was fine with that for now. He was just happy to have her in his arms. Thoughts of the BAU and his suspension were fading as he slid his hand over Angel's stomach.

* * *

Aaron hurried through his apartment there was no sign that either Jack or Beth had been there. He called her cell again with no luck. He checked at her apartment. No answer. He knew something was wrong. He dialed another number.

"Garcia, I need you to track a phone number for me. I think someone took Jack and Beth. Let the others know I will be right there."

After some tracking and looking the police found Beth's car abanded with her cell phone left inside as well as the keys. Aaron was pacing and barking orders. Penelope crept up behind David who was watching his friend helplessly.

"Sir, I just thought you might need to know that Reid has seemed to have gone missing as well."

"What? How do you know that?" Rossi asked turning to Garcia.

"Well I have been trying to reach him for two days now and his phone keeps going straight to voicemail too."

* * *

Spencer looked out the large window of Angel's bedroom enjoying the view. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Isn't lovely here?" She kissed him softly on the shoulder.

"Where are we anyway? We are surrounded by water."

"Well basically we are in the middle of nowhere."

"You are not going to tell me are you?"

"Not yet. You have to earn the trust."

"How am I suppose to do that?"

"We will know once it's there." She kissed him on the shoulder again. "Father wants to meet you."

* * *

Nobody had slept working tirelessly trying to find Jack and Beth. No ransom calls were made and there were no leads. It seemed to be a hopeless cause.

Rossi finally stepped in and told everyone to go home and get some rest. Aaron sat in his office with his head in his hands.

"Aaron, I sent everyone home. They need to sleep. You need to sleep." Rossi said. Aaron looked up at him.

"We can't give up."

"We aren't but nobody is going to do any good tired. Why don't you come home with me and get some rest."

"No. I won't leave." David sighed and left the brooding agent still sitting at his desk.

* * *

Thanks for reviews! Even the one with the "bad pun". You know who you are! I thought it was funny! :) Keep them coming.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Don't be nervous love. Father already likes you." Angel reassured him.

Spencer didn't take much comfort in that. He still wasn't sure why he was still alive.

"Dr Reid. I am so pleased to meet you in person." Spencer looked up to see a tall man with a chiseled face walking toward him. He was smiling down at the young doctor.

"So you are the one who stole my little girl's heart and the father of my grandson."

"Hello sir." Spencer said softly.

"You may call me Richard. Would you like a drink?"

"Sure." Spencer was surprised at the seemingly friendly manner of the man who was the allusive assassin they had hunted since before he was born.

Richard poured two drinks of expensive looking scotch from a fancy looking glass container. Spencer took a sip from the glass. The liquid burned going down.

"How do you like it here?" Richard asked.

Angel had sat down on the couch rubbing her belly smiling as they talked.

"It's beautiful here." Spencer said.

"Yes well this place was built for my second wife. She would be Kevin and Angel's mother. She wanted a peaceful place to raise the children."

"Was she aware of how you made your money?"

"She was."

"Where is she now?"

Richard smiled over to his daughter who said Spencer would ask pointed questions.

"She was killed by that US Marshall Burk. I was hired to take out a snitch for a mob boss who so happened to be an old acquaintance of your Agent Rossi. My sweet Lily was making nice with the target when the jerk decided to turn over states evidence and was placed into witness protection taking Lily with him. A rival boss was also about to be turned in by this snitch who also put out a hit on him. It was sloppy and Burk saw it coming and used Lily as a human shield. So of course he had to pay."

"So what happened to the first wife?" Spencer decided to press his luck.

"She was not aware of my occupation. When she found out she took our daughter and tried to run. I of course couldn't risk having my secret exposed so I had someone else take care of her."

Spencer knew his staying alive was conditional.

* * *

Richard watched the small monitor as Spencer slept in Angel's bed.

"So what do you think father?" Angel asked walking in to the hidden surveillance room.

Kevin was behind her anxious to hear that answer as well. Richard turned to his daughter.

"I am sure he is completely in love with you. As for his loyalty. Well that is still questionable. Has your sister arrived yet?" Richard asked his children.

"I am here father." Angel's sister breezed into the room and kissed her father on the cheek.

"Is everyone settled in?" Richard asked his daughter.

"Yes. I have begun the conditioning on the boy."

"How is the other party?" Angel asked raising her eyebrows to her sister.

"How do you think she is doing." She snapped back at Angel.

"Just make sure you and your company stay out of sight from Spencer until we know where his head is." Angel glared back.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Aaron's son and girlfriend had vanished. He was a mess and unable to do his job. He was put on a leave of absence and he was furious about it. He had not shaved and a shaggy beard covered his face and neck. He spent most of his time in a drunken stupor to pass the time.

Rossi promised that they would not stop looking and David stopped in to check on him almost daily unless they were away on a case. Aaron didn't think they should take other cases while his son was missing but he now had nothing to say about the situation. His life was quickly going down the drain.

* * *

Spencer laughed at the feeling of his son kicking at his cheek through Angel's ever growing belly. He lifted her shirt up and pulled down the stretchy fabric of her maternity pants to expose her bare skin. He ran his lips over her planting little kisses over the bump. She giggled at the tickling sensation of Spencer's lips caressing her.

"I hope you look like your mother and not me." He joked keeping his mouth next to her.

Angel ran her fingers lovingly through Spencer's hair.

"I love you Angel." He said softly.

"I love you too." She purred knowing his loyalty was getting stronger.

* * *

Angel walked into the surveillance room where her family was waiting for her.

"How much longer do I have to put up with staying hidden and watch her be giddy with him?"

"Calm down sister. We will find you someone who actually wants you too."

"I had someone who wanted me." She sneered.

"Not sexually apparently." Angel could never resist pushing her sister's buttons.

"You little…."

"Enough!" Richard stepped in stopping the augment. "I can't believe the bickering you two do. We are a family here."

"Don't worry father. We may squabble but we always have each other's backs no matter what." Angel said grinning at her sister.

It was true that even though they didn't get along they never once failed to protect each other.

"By the way sister, the conditioning is going well. He is calling me Aunty Angel with no verbal queue from me. He is settling in nicely to his new life."

"So how do you feel about Spencer now father?" Kevin piped in.

"I don't trust him yet." The sister stated blatantly.

"Well perhaps it's time to test him. Are you alright with that Angel dear?" Richard asked looking down at his daughter.

"Yes. I think it is time. What is the plan?"

* * *

"Get up Aaron. Take a shower and shave you look like hell." David said to his friend."I think it is time to pull yourself up and get back to looking human again."

"I know you are right. Staying drunk all day isn't helping my son."

"No it's not. I will wait until you are ready then we will go and get something to eat."

Aaron made his way to the bathroom and pealed off his smelly clothes and got into the shower. He needed to get out of the apartment and join the human race again.

* * *

Aaron dropped his keys on the table next to the door. His first instinct was to grab a drink and then proceed to polish off the bottle. He reached up to feel his clean shaven face and resisted.

He missed Jack and he ached to have him back. The tears began to well up in his eyes and he couldn't hold them in. He just couldn't understand who had taken his son and girlfriend and why.

Aaron noticed that his phone was vibrating in his pocket and he reached in to get it. He didn't recognize the number that was displayed.

"Hello?"

"Aaron? Aaron?" A frightened voice said on the other end.

"Beth! Where the hell are you? Is Jack with you?" Aaron's heart was racing.

"Aaron listen to me. Jack is with me. You have to come and get us. They told me to tell you to come alone. If you don't they will kill us. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Where are you?" He heard Beth cry out like she had just been hurt.

"I will call back with directions later." He heard one more cry of pain and the call ended.

Jumping up from the couch Aaron began to call the team to assist. He then stopped himself. He knew that this he would have to do alone.

* * *

Thanks again everyone for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Spencer awoke noticing he was in yet another new location. He sat up on the edge of the bed looking around. His head was pounding again.

As he stood up the hardwood floor creaked under his feet. He carefully opened the door to look outside it.

Kevin was standing next to the railing at of the top of the stairs.

"Hey Angel! Lover boy is awake." Kevin hollered down the stairs.

"Why did you have to drug me this time?" Spencer asked rubbing his head.

"Sorry Spencer but we still need to make sure that you still don't know where you are." Kevin shrugged.

The stairs began to crack and Spencer looked to see Angel coming up holding a glass of water.

"You could have just blindfolded me instead of drugging me." He said as she made her way up to him.

"Maybe we can do that for the trip home baby." Angel handed him some aspirin and the glass of water. Spencer quickly downed both.

"Why are we here?" He asked wiping the drip of water from his chin.

"We need to meet up with someone." Angel coyly answered. "Come with us and we will explain."

* * *

The house smelled old but was nicely furnished. It didn't look like it was lived in for more than short periods at a time. Looking out the windows Spencer saw that they were yet again in the middle of nowhere. There were fields all around for miles.

"What is this place to you?" Spencer asked Angel who was ahead of him.

"We own property everywhere. It helps us blend in and gives us a place to stay when needed." Angel smiled back to him.

He continued to follow Angel and Kevin to a back room on the first floor.

Upon stepping inside he saw Beth Clemmons tied to a chair with a gag over her mouth and little Jack Hotchner sitting on the floor next to her looking at a book not paying any attention to the others in the room.

"Angel? Why are they here?" Spencer asked nervously.

"Well honey, we have them here to offer your friend Agent Hotchner a deal." Angel answered.

Spencer rubbed his face and moved over to Jack and bent down in front of him.

"Jack? Are you alright buddy?" He asked.

Jack finally looked up from his book. "I'm fine Uncle Spencer." He answered then went back to his book.

Seeing Jack really was fine he stood back up and looked back at Angel and Kevin.

"We didn't hurt him at all." Kevin reassured.

Jack had always called him Uncle Spencer so that wasn't unusual. What was unusual is how calm and comfortable Jack seemed in his surroundings.

"Come on Spencer." Kevin motioned to him. "We need to get you out of sight before Aaron gets here."

* * *

Kevin and Angel led him to another room that looked like a small den on the other side of the house.

Once Spencer had Angel alone with him he went up to her and wrapped her in his arms and pulled her close.

"What is this all about Angel?" He asked knowing he wouldn't get a straight answer.

"We told you honey. We are offering Aaron a deal." She answered.

"Hotch doesn't do deals Angel." Spencer said sternly.

"So we have heard. The last time he refused to make a deal his wife ended up dead. We wonder if he will make that mistake again."

"Why did you bring me here for this? What do you expect from me?" Spencer knew there was something off about this situation.

"Just to stay out of sight and remain quiet." She then kissed him lightly on the neck and hugged him tighter. "Just remember, I love you Spencer no matter what."

"I love you too." He whispered back.

* * *

Aaron knew he was walking into a trap. He pushed the door to the old farmhouse open and stepped inside with his weapon drawn.

The only light inside was from the sun that streaked in through the closed blinds. The dust in the air danced around in swirls of the rays streaming in.

Breathing hard he stepped further into the house seeing that it had many rooms wondering who and what was waiting for him. Before he could get too far inside a noise startled him.

"Hello Agent Hotchner." A familiar voice spoke from one of the other rooms.

Turning toward the voice Aaron saw Angel emerge slowly through the door and into the room with him. She held her gun down to her side.

"I am here Angel. What do you want?" Sweat began to form around his brow.

"You don't need to point that gun at me Aaron. I have no plans to shoot you." She said as she stepped further into the room.

Aaron saw the round swell around her middle. He was a bit stunned even though they had profiled she was looking to have a child.

Her hair was down and flowing around her shoulders. She smiled up at him from under her eyelashes and his heart began to pound. He hadn't seen her since the night he put her on the motorcycle with Morgan. She placed her hand on her stomach and continued to smile. If he didn't know better he would think she really was an Angel standing there in front of him.

"So you were looking for a father for a baby." Aaron's voice quivered.

"An heir actually. Spencer is passing along some valuable genes." Angel giggled.

"Where is Reid?" Aaron asked warily.

"He's not your problem anymore Aaron." Angel sighed. "Come on Aaron, put down the gun." She cooed.

"Why would I do that?" He said hotly. The sweat was beginning to run down the sides of his face now.

"Because I know you would never harm me." She continued to step forward to the nervous looking Agent.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because you like me don't you Aaron. Don't lie. I felt how you responded to me that night on the roof when you carried me down to the car. I also saw the way you looked at me while questioning me. You couldn't take your eyes off of me. And then there was the comment you made later at the bar about how you just knew you should have kept me with you in the first place. I saw that need you had to protect me."

Aaron lowered his gun once she was almost to him. He knew she was right. He had wanted her for himself from the first time she smiled at him in the coffee shop.

Angel reached up and ran her hand across his cheek wiping away some of the perspiration from his face. He closed his eyes enjoying the feel of her touch. He wanted to kiss her more than anything and then he remembered Jack.

Abruptly moving his face from her hand he stepped back.

"Where is Jack and Beth? I want to see them now." He demanded.

"They are just fine I promise. You will get to see them soon but first we need to finish our conversation." Angel's voice was still sweet and clam.

"What else is there to talk about Angel? I came here to get my son and I came alone just as I was instructed."

"Yes but there is that pesky little problem of weather or not you will leave us alone after this." Angel snickered.

"You know I can't do that." He quickly stated.

* * *

Spencer licked his lips repeatedly listening to the conversation in the other room. His heart was pounding wildly. He now understood why Aaron had been so short with him when he offered to go and get Angel from Morgan. He didn't know about the about the incident at the bar. Hotch wanted Angel.

Spencer continued to get angrier knowing she was practically offering herself to him. He looked around the room not sure what to do when he spotted a gun on one of the end tables next to a large chair in the corner. He quietly moved over and picked it up and checked to see if it was loaded and to his surprise it was.

* * *

"Aaron, what if I told you that you could have me if you choose to join us? Jack is already here so it would be easy for you to just leave right now." Angel softly said moving back closer to Aaron.

"Us?" Aaron asked.

"Yes. Me and my brother." Angel turned around causing Aaron to look up from Angel and back to the door of the room she came out of.

Kevin stepped out pushing Beth in front of him and holding a gun up under her chin.

Aaron shook his head in disbelief. "Kevin? I don't understand?"

"It was my job to pick out the perfect daddy for my dear sister's child. You were my first choice but then you started dating this one." Kevin sneered looking down at Beth.

Aaron saw the tears in Beth's eyes and then he looked back at Angel. He was struggling.

Angel slid up to him.

"Put down the gun Aaron." She purred. "I know that you want to be with me."

"I will put mine down if you put yours down." He countered.

Angel nodded and lifted up her gun and showed him she was putting it down and Aaron did the same. Once the guns were on the floor Angel kicked them out of their reach.

"I want to see Jack." Aaron demanded.

Kevin let out a loud sigh and called for Jack to come out of the room. Jack moved out and stood next to Kevin.

Aaron breathed a sigh of relief. "Jack. Are you alright?"

Jack just stood quietly and said nothing. His face seemed blank as if he didn't even know his own father.

"What did you do to him?" Aaron asked with a panicked tone.

"We didn't do anything to him. Angel answered. "So what's it going to be Aaron?"

Aaron looked at Jack then to Beth and finally back to Angel. He couldn't help himself. He didn't understand the power this woman seemed to have over him. He didn't care that the child she was carrying wasn't his. He still wanted her. He reached out and pulled Angel to him and buried his lips on hers.

* * *

Let me know what you think! Thanks so much!


	9. Chapter 9

I just want to post a **warning** about this chapter. It gets a bit dark and the language is very harsh. Proceed with caution...

Chapter 9

Aaron slid his hands down Angel's body pulling her in closer as he continued his assault on her mouth. She could feel him getting hard against her. He ran his tongue across the crack of her lips begging to let him in. Granting him access she moaned when he plunged his tongue deep into her. His hands were lustfully moving over her body. Aaron felt like he had lost his mind. All he could think about was shoving her up against the wall and taking her right there in front of everyone standing in the room with them.

Kevin cleared his throat loudly causing the pair to break the moment. Aaron flashed a harsh angry look at Kevin then reached down taking a hold of Angel's hair and pulling her head back exposing her neck and quickly moved his mouth to it sliding his tongue from her collar bone to her ear.

"Do you like it rough baby?" Aaron hissed in her ear. "Because I do." He pulled with more force on her hair causing her to gasp loudly.

* * *

Spencer had peered out to see what was happening for himself. His blood began to boil when he saw Aaron's hands on Angel. He couldn't believe that she was just standing there letting Aaron paw her that way.

Spencer's thoughts were all confused and jumbled. Angel had just told him she loved him no matter what but yet there she was letting Aaron have his way with her.

* * *

Kevin instructed Jack to go back to the other room. Beth stood watching dumbfounded as Aaron continued to lustfully grope Angel.

"Tell me you dirty little whore. Was Reid able to fuck you into a mind blowing orgasm?" Aaron prodded at the helpless looking woman he had hostage in his arms.

Angel was panting hard as Aaron moved his hands up to her breasts. He grabbed on and squeezed hard. Angel winced at the pain.

"If I do go with you, then you better expect to get fucked hard and rough every time. I have had some _very _dirty little fantasies about you since I found out you were a killer. Aaron moved his hand back up to her head and grabbed her hair again forcing her to look back up at him. "I know that someone as callas as you can take it."

Aaron's eyes were dark and hungry. He was ready to chuck it all just to have her even if it was just this once. He looked up angrily at Kevin.

"Would you get the hell out of here so I can close this deal?" Aaron shouted. He then quickly refocused on Angel.

Grabbing her hand he guided it to the front of his jeans and slid her hand over his manhood. He growled at the feel of her fingers running over him.

"I can't wait to sink this into everyone of your openings." He moaned pulling her head back to him so he could plunge his tongue back into her mouth.

* * *

Kevin was about to push Beth back into the room when a movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

"Get your damn hands off of her Aaron." Spencer shouted coming into the room holding the gun he had found firmly in his hands.

Aaron sneered when he looked up and saw who was yelling and had a gun aimed at him.

"Well if it isn't the little bastard who ruined his career for a piece of ass." Aaron gave one more lustful lick to Angel's face before pulling away from her. He swiftly turned her around to face Spencer while he hid behind her.

"Well I guess that it would be you who is doing just the same thing right now." Spencer hissed back.

Beth struggled against Kevin knocking the gun from his hand and to the floor. She then quickly moved over to the gun and kicked it in Aaron's direction. It slid to a stop right at Aaron's feet. Keeping Angel in front of him he reached down and picked the gun up and aimed it back at Spencer. Kevin grabbed Beth and shoved her against the wall. Beth was whining through her gag pleading for Aaron to do something.

"Thanks Beth but I am afraid that you will have to go too once I get rid of this pain in the ass first." Aaron laughed wickedly.

Angel looked at her sweet lover as he winced at the comment Aaron had just made. She could see the furry in his eyes. It was something she had never seen in Spencer before. Her chest ached seeing him being tormented.

"What makes you think I will let you get rid of me Aaron?" Spencer demanded.

"Oh come on you pussy. You can't shoot worth a shit and you know it. I can't believe these people kept you alive. It can't possibly be because you know how to please this little whore. She needs a man." Aaron slid his hand down the side Angel's round belly and between her legs and began to rub his fingers over her middle.

"I _said_. Get your damn hands off of her Aaron. I am not going to say it again." Spencer stepped in a bit closer gripping the gun tightly.

"Tell him who you really want whore!" Aaron growled to Angel. When she didn't respond he pushed himself harder up against her so she could feel just how aroused he was. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"I said tell him." Aaron said more forcefully.

"I want you Aaron." Angel squeaked out as the tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Spencer swallowed hard seeing that she was saying that under duress. He had never been more angry in his life.

Aaron continued to rub himself up against Angel's backside while he rubbed his fingers on her. She continued to make eye contact with Spencer letting out small whimpers. She knew that there was no clear shot for Spencer so she was forced to stay put in Aaron's hard grasp until she could tell he was nearing climax.

"Mmmmm. You are such a whore. You are going to make me come without even fucking you." Aaron purred in her ear.

His breath was fast and he pushed harder against her and finally let out a loud moan as she felt him convulse behind her.

Aaron loosened his grip on Angel as he was recovering from his spontaneous orgasm and she took the opportunity to slide out from in front of him and out of his reach.

Before Aaron could even think of pulling the trigger a shot fired and Aaron felt a sharp coldness slice through his neck. The blood spurted from the wound and before things went black for Aaron he heard Spencer smirk.

"I've been practicing you asshole."

Aaron dropped to the floor with a thud.

* * *

Spencer walked up to Aaron's body and kicked the gun from his hand and then hurried over to Angel who was crumpled on the floor against the wall. He slid down the wall to the floor next to her. Angel turned to him throwing her arms around him. Spencer pulled her in tight not wanting to ever let go.

"Are you alright?" He asked placing his lips on her head.

He could feel her nod yes. Slipping his hand down to her stomach she knew he was worried about the baby.

"He is fine too." Angel whispered. Spencer looked back over to Aaron's body as the blood pooled on the floor around him. He knew at the very moment he pulled the trigger he had gone in the blink of an eye from hunter to hunted.

* * *

"That was not the plan Beth." Angel hissed at her sister. "You could have really gotten us killed you bitch."

"I know but I had to get even with you for lacing my coffee with laxatives and stealing Aaron's attention from me." Beth snickered in an evil tone and rubbing her wrists from where the rope had been. "Split second decisions Angel." She reminded her sister.

Kevin just shook his head as the sound of clapping hands thundered down the staircase.

"Well done son!" Richard cheered emerging down the stairs. "Don't worry darling. I had the situation covered. Nobody was going to hurt any of you." Richard assured his daughter.

Spencer got up and helped Angel get to her feet as well. He had no idea Richard was even there.

Richard walked up to Spencer and placed his hand on Spencer's shoulder. "Welcome to the family son. You performed even better than we hoped."

"So…This was a test?" Spencer looked up confused at Richard.

"I am sorry baby." Angel said softly. "We had to know where your loyalties stood."

"So, Beth is your sister? What happens to Jack now?"

"Yes she is. Jack's memory was erased by giving him subliminal messages while he slept. He truly believes this is and always has been his life and we are his family."

"What about me? I remember everything about my life." Spencer continued.

"You are here completely of your own free will love. Adults are not as susceptible as children to that type of conditioning. I wanted you here with us only because you truly wanted to be. I love you Spencer with all of my heart and I always will. I am so sorry you had to watch that with Aaron. I honestly had no idea he would react that way to me. He was really just here to push your buttons." Angel looked down to the floor feeling ashamed that she had let things go that far.

Spencer placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face to look at him.

"Pushing my buttons or not. He was hurting you. _Nobody _will_ ever _hurt you again." He then pulled her into his arms protectively.

Jack came out of the room holding his book and stood next to his uncle Kevin and Beth.

"Mommy, can we go home now?" Jack asked looking up at Beth.

"Yes son we can."

* * *

Aaron's car was found in Illinois wiped clean and no sign of Aaron anywhere. Jack and Beth were never located and Spencer Reid was never heard from again.

The BAU team was left reeling by the disappearances of two of their family members. David Rossi was eventually appointed Unit Chief and a new member of the team was hired. The ache of the loss was always looming.

Penelope continued to monitor things on the side for any news of what happened to her beloved team members to no avail. The only bizarre thing to emerge was that any and all records of Jack Hotchner even existing were erased from all of the systems.

Morgan was convinced that he had been abducted by the family of assassins and that Aaron, Spencer and Beth were all dead.

* * *

Spencer kissed his newborn son one more time before laying him in his cradle.

"Daddy loves you little man." Spencer whispered.

He then made his way back to his room and crawled back in bed with Angel who was awake and smiling up at him. Her eyes were twinkling in the moonlight streaming in through the open french doors of their bedroom and he just couldn't believe he was really there and she was really his. He slid up to her and kissed her tenderly.

"Is this really happening?" He whispered.

"What baby?" She purred back.

"Are we really together forever? Do we really have a beautiful son sleeping in the next room? Am I really a part of this family?" Angel put her finger up to Spencer's lips.

"Yes Spencer it is all real. I love you. Our son loves you. Father loves you. Kevin and Beth and Jack love you too. I know it was not easy to make the decision to forsake everything you knew and stood for to now live this life here with us but, I am so glad that you did." Angel said softly.

"So am I. I guess we had better get some sleep. Father says we have a big job to begin planning for tomorrow."

Angel snuggled up to Spencer and he twined his arms around her and they both fell asleep to the sound of the ocean waves washing up on the beach of their family hideaway.

"It is said that the decisions we make in a split second show the true side of our nature. We all have a dark side to us and are forced to face it at some point in our lives. Some embrace it while most deny it. I have learned to embrace mine by falling in love with a killer and in turn becoming one too then passing it on one day to my son. Lives were forever changed for those that I once loved because I made a split second decision of choosing who I love more and facing the dark side of Dr Spencer Reid."

Spencer…_last name withheld _

* * *

Thank you all so much for reading this! I had a blast writing it! Just so you know, it was so hard for me to have Spencer kill Aaron. It just fit the story so well. Please let me know which character if any, you would like to read about next. I have an idea about Morgan and two about Aaron (I felt I owed it to him) that I am playing around with now.


End file.
